points_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Troll War
24 Second Seed, 91 AN - 29 Second Seed, 91 AN Having temporarily sealed the portal to the Feywild, the Godsworn returned to Moonstair using a Linked Portal ritual and warned the leadership there of the pending invasion and decided that the only option was to prepare the city for the pending onslaught. Not knowing how much time they had, the party was forced to prioritize the fortification of the cities defenses as hero contributed their own unique skills the the preparation efforts. After warning the surrounding forms of the impending attack, the Godsworn evacuated most of the women and children to the Thunderspire via a Linked Portal. At the same time, Ara'uka was able to secure several of the formidable Bronze Warders and their Mages of Saruun allies. Word was sent to Celduilon to warn them of the impending attacks. A plea for aid was also sent to Lord Perenon in the Barony of Therund, though for three days no reinforcements from the material worls were to be scene. Relic proceeded to train the town watch and fighting age males in basic siege tactics as the party attended to the towns aging defenses. While attempting to repair the crumbling walls of the city, the heroes found expertise in a surprising place when Rasic proved to be invaluable in the work effort. As the fortifications went up and the party discovered that Moonstair was equipped with several light ballista, the heroes began to devise a plan. After much deliberation, the Godsworn posted archers equipped with barrels of flaming pitch on the outer walls to help absorb and thin the first waves of attack. They concealed the multiple bronze warders amonst the farmsteads that dotted the band between the inner and outer wall. As dawn broke on the fourth day, thick black clouds came rolling as the parties scouts reported the troll army was advancing on the small village. Soon, thousands of trolls led by a reborn Skalamad surrounded Moonstair and the remaining villagers. Bolstered by fey allies, a furious rainstorm began to pummel the battlefield, choking the fires intended to overcome the troll menace. Soon, the walls echoed with the thunderous voice of Vard, King of the Trolls, as he inspired his troll warriors, promising them a legitimate place in the world and the promise of what they desired most: Food. As the last his words rang through the battlements, the first of the troll soldiers fell upon walls. Recognizing the arcane source of the torrential downpour and that without the fires, the arrows of Moonstair would be useless against the troll regeneration, the heroes struck out into the heart of the advancing army on a desperate gambit to eliminate the Fomorian spellcaster responsible. After a pitched battle, the Fomorian mage was slain and the skies began to clear above the pitched battlefield. Returning to the safety of the outer wall, the heroes witnessed several Fell Trolls (huge sized trolls fueled by Fey magics) that began to pummel and breach the defenses of the outer gates. Once the troll army inevitably penetrated the outer defenses, the heroes and the guards retreated to the safety of the inner walls, drawing the troll army into a the range of the ballista. From hind the advancing troll army, the, the bronze warders emerged from hiding and attacked the flank of the troll army, forming a veritable kill box. Though the troll army found itself engaged from both sides and it's numbers dwindling, they still outnumbered the defenders and fought with the ferocity of a cornered animal and with the fearlessness borne only of creatures who regenerate from the most grievous of wounds. It was during this critical juncture that new horns of battle sounded as a new force joined the battlefield: The heavy Calvary of Therund. With such heavy reinforcements, the troll army began to crumble, and in his Fury, Skalmad took to the sky on the back of Gloomfang, his mind dominated by the power of the Eye of Moran. Launching a brutal assault on the heroes that thwarted him before. Songs will be sung of the clash between the forces of good and evil that day, a melee that culminated in the Arauka launching herself into the sky and bringing Gloomfang and his dark rider to the ground. Though he fought with ferocity, Skalmad, like his troll warriors, was doomed and soon fell to the might of the heroes. However, like before, the fallen tyrant's form was engulfed by orange flame as the power of his baleful eye teleported his body away for reincarnation. As the smoke cleared and word of the victory spread, the remaining troll warriors attempted to escape and no quarter was given. Cheers erupted from the battlements, and though not all fathers and sons would return home that night, the outcome was far greater than anyone could have prayed for. The heroes, however, knew that celebration would be premature. King Skalamad would return, and he needed to be stopped for good. 'Coming Soon...the Gift of the Eladrin, the final death of Skalamad and the return of Karavakos. '